Mizari (Web Novel)
Summary Mizari is one of the 2 arch demons that were summoned in the past by Gii Crimson. She is one of Gii's strongest and loyal subordinates. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A Name: Mizari Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Spiritual Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Flight, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Resurrection (Even if a demon dies they can resurrect within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most), Regeneration (Low Godly, Mid Godly overtime; Born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Darkness. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example, time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Surpassing powerful A rank Disaster monsters, like them, she should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Temptation:' A demon's ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as they like. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport instantaneously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 6